L'alliance
by Gokash
Summary: Le mot "Thoren", en Sindarin, désigne les adjectifs suivants: détestable, abominable et haïssable. Est-ce si surprenant que, depuis que Thror a envoyé son petit-fils et son régiment soutenir l'armée du royaume sylvestre, débordé par les invasions orques, la langue de Thranduil fourche régulièrement en utilisant ce mot ? Après tout, "Thorin"ou "Thoren"... Le sens est le même... OS


oOo oOo oOo

— J'ai demandé du renfort, pas un général en couche culotte qui sort à peine du giron de son grand père !

Le somptueux palais sylvestre s'ébranla soudainement sous la clameur furieuse que poussèrent les centaines de soldats du régiment qui portait les armes et les couleurs d'Erebor. Mais Thranduil ne revint pas sur ses mots et plongea son regard dédaigneux dans celui, noir et dégoulinant de rage, de Thorin, qui banda toute sa volonté pour ne pas céder à son sang tumultueux qui lui hurla de sauter à la gorge du semi elfe qui venait de l'insulter. La part de sagesse qui survivait en lui avait pris le dessus sur ses actes et ses mots et faisait honneur à son rang nouvellement acquis.

A moins d'un siècle, il avait déjà atteint le titre de général dans l'armée de Thror et, lorsque que le roi du royaume sylvestre avait conjuré ses alliés de lui envoyer des troupes pour faire face aux marées d'orcs, de trolls et de gobelins qui s'abattaient sur ses frontières, il fut celui qui avait été envoyé malgré son jeune âge et son inexpérience. Mais l'armée naine était déjà fortement occupée à maintenir les frontières Sud et Thror n'avait personne d'autre sous la main que son trop jeune petit fils.

Le roi d'Erebor savait que Thorin était parfaitement à la hauteur de ce qui l'attendait : repousser et exterminer toute créature qui cherchait à infiltrer les terres du Nord. Mais il restait une épreuve que même Thror n'était pas certain de remporter lui même : travailler sous les ordres du roi-elfe, du moins, en donner l'impression pour éviter que les forces ne se scindent.

Et Thorin était conscient que les choses seraient bien plus faciles s'il évitait de soulever l'ire de l'elfe blond. Mais en était-il capable ?

Ses yeux étaient encore noirs, mais il parvint à contenir l'odieuse insulte qui roula dans sa bouche et il offrit un sourire à son bel interlocuteur. Un sourire aussi farouche qu'arrogant.

— Que vous le vouliez ou non, le général en couche culotte est à la tête d'une garnison de deux cents manieurs d'haches et cent archers... Et j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez désespérément besoin d'aide, Thranduil...

Thorin s'amusa à faire rouler le nom de l'elfe contre ses dents et admira la manière dont le blond, agacé, se tendit en claquant la langue sous le ton offensant. Lui qui, depuis tellement de siècles qu'il en avait perdu le compte, avait pris l'habitude d'être craint et respecté de tous les membres de toutes les races, bouillait maintenant face à l'arrogance et l'insolence de ce nain irrévérencieux.

— Vous n'aimeriez tout de même pas que je leur ordonne de retourner à Erebor...

Thranduil pinça les lèvres en se demandant à quel point Thorin était capable de passer outre les ordres de son grand père pour faire payer un affront de ce genre, et il lut dans le regard impétueux que le jeune nain était bien trop fier pour se laisser insulter devant ses soldats. Aucun doute que le général préférait se faire décapiter pour trahison plutôt que laisser passer les mots injurieux.

Lorsqu'il vit le prince brun se tourner vers ses soldats qui attendaient pour leur donner l'ordre de faire demi tour, il poussa un sifflement discret et tendu avant de feuler avec la classe qui le caractérisait :

— Rentre chez toi, gamin, dis à ton grand père de ne pas m'insulter en me faisant perdre mon temps avec des avortons de ton genre... Si tu restes ici, tu mourras avant d'avoir fait tes preuves...

— Je n'ai pas eu besoin de venir en aide aux demoiselles en détresse pour faire mes preuves de toute manière !

Thranduil écarquilla les yeux et, sans même qu'il en donne l'ordre tellement ses propres gardes étaient rodés, des archers apparurent de tous coins, arc bandés prêts à tirer. Les soldats de Thorin réagirent aussitôt et dégainèrent tandis que le prince brun, avec une lenteur mesurée, pétrie d'un sang froid surprenant au vu du tumulte qui couvait dans son regard, se tourna pour faire de nouveau face au roi à qui il venait de tourner le dos.

Ils se jaugèrent en silence, s'affrontant d'un regard intensément tendu. Dans la salle à la tension crépitant, les soldats nains et elfes attendaient les ordres et, Thranduil ou Thorin, un seul des deux, avait le pouvoir de plonger le palais, et les alliances futures entre les deux peuples, dans un chaos incommensurable ou bien en une paix improbable. Restait à savoir si le plus sage des deux allait parler avant le plus impétueux. De la sagesse, ils en avaient tous les deux à revendre, mais en ce qui concernait la fierté inébranlable au point que cela en confinait la folie, les départager relevait de l'impossible.

Les soldats retenaient leur souffle, et leur attention était concentrée sur les deux leaders qui s'affrontaient du regard puis, d'un geste commun, Thorin et Thranduil s'inclinèrent imperceptiblement et la tension s'allégea. Un affront pour un affront, il était impensable que l'un ou l'autre revienne sur les mots injurieux et ce fut d'un ton glacial que Thranduil pria le jeune général et ses troupes de prendre leurs quartiers dans l'aile Est en attendant l'armée promise par les humains de Dale. Le bain de sang avait été proche, ils le savaient tous les deux mais aucun n'aurait à l'esprit de se remettre en cause. Le problème venait bien évidement de l'autre.

oOo

La rage et l'agacement coulaient encore dans le corps de Thorin lorsqu'un elfe vint le trouver dans la somptueuse suite qui avait temporairement été mise à sa disposition. Le général nain était convié à diner à la table du roi, non pas par gaieté de cœur, mais pour honorer l'étiquette. La même étiquette que Thorin ne chercha pas à bafouer dès le premier jour et il accepta l'invitation.

oOo

Le repas était simple et il y avait suffisamment peu de convives pour que ce soit non pas agréable, mais supportable. Beaucoup des hauts elfes et généraux, notamment le prince sylvestre, Légolas, étaient actuellement aux frontières du pays et, sur les rares dont la compagnie était tolérée par Thranduil, quelques uns étaient réticents à l'idée de manger à la table de celui qui avait osé insulter leur roi.

Thranduil et Thorin s'accrochèrent à l'étiquette et à une froide courtoisie, un phare qui dirigea leur conversation de manière à ce qu'elle ne s'échoue pas sur une déclaration de guerre, et chacun prit aussi poliment que possible des nouvelles des différents royaumes, personnalité et faits encore ignorés, réticent à l'idée d'en donner une seule.

oOo

— Je ne savais pas qu'un elfe était capable de trouver un quelconque intérêt dans le cours de l'or et du diamant...

— Nos propres marchés subissent leur évolution, je voulais simplement savoir à quoi m'attendre dans les prochains mois.

— N'aie crainte, Thranduil, nos galeries regorgent encore de richesses et le travail de nos mineurs n'est pas affecté par les guerres... Tes marchés s'en porteront bien.

Thorin s'était adossé à son siège de bois ciselé et, encore une fois, amusé de la discrète réaction agacée de son interlocuteur, il avait paresseusement fait rouler le nom haït contre sa langue, sa voix portait un sourire que ses lèvres ne montrèrent pas mais qui se répercuta dans ses yeux.

Thranduil se raidit et l'observa un instant, dérouté par l'insolence qui suintait de l'attitude du plus ses pupilles se rétractèrent dangereusement, quoiqu'en apparence, il resta assez calme et il eut comme douce vengeance l'occasion d'admirer le fier profil de son invité qui se fana alors qu'il se força à finir son plat, pourtant raffiné, qui différait en tout point des fastueux banquets dont il était accoutumé.

Le roi annonça qu'ils partiraient une fois que l'armée de Dale sera parmi eux et ils se rendront tous à la lisière Ouest. Le Sud était déjà couvert par les troupes de Legolas, la quasi totalité de l'armée sylvestre. Les humains, plus à l'aise en terrain dégagé, s'occuperont de surveiller les collines déboisées aux pieds des Mont Brumeux et les nains, spécialistes en la matière, s'avanceront dans les grottes et dans les caves de manière à débusquer leurs ennemis et les chasser contre les lames acérées des elfes de Thranduil qui se posteront en embuscade afin de régler le problème une bonne fois pour toute.

C'était ce qui avait été convenu avec Thror avant même que Thorin se mette en marche et le jeune nain, à défaut de pouvoir contredire ce plan plus pour contrarier son hôte que par véritable nécessité, se contenta de pousser l'insolence en exprimant l'inattention la plus totale aux paroles du blond qui ne cacha pas son horripilation.

oOo

Les batailles qui entravèrent leur route furent pénibles, ne serait-ce que pour atteindre les contreforts des monts Brumeux. Les troupes elfes et naines furent assaillit dès qu'elles firent un premier pas hors du territoire sécurisé du domaine sylvestre. Les tactiques et stratégies devaient sans cesse être revues et modifiées, mais si les conseils de guerres prenaient autant de temps, c'était surtout à cause de l'opiniâtreté de Thorin, qui était bien incapable de ne pas contredire et réfuter les idées de Thranduil ainsi que l'acharnement et le plaisir malsain qu'avait ce dernier à remettre le jeune nain à sa place grâce à un sens de la répartie affuté. Ces séances vouées à la préparation des batailles du lendemain se transformaient bien souvent en sessions de joutes oratoires, plus ou moins polies selon l'humeur du jour. Ces joutes connaissaient rarement de vainqueur car les deux généraux étaient, pour leur plus grand malheur car ils étaient prêts à sauter sur le moindre prétexte pour s'en prendre à l'autre, fondamentalement d'accord sur la conduite à tenir: tambouriner dans le tas jusqu'à ce que plus personne ne bouge.

oOo

— Thorin, Thranduil te demande.

— Qu'il attende.

D'un coup sec, Thorin sectionna le fil qui sortait de sa chair puis regarda son bras en faisant bouger ses doigts. Il avait eu de la chance aujourd'hui, son armure un peu moins et gisait maintenant, hors d'usage, quelque part sur le sol de sa tente.

Il était parti en éclaireur avec quelques uns de ses soldats et s'était fait prendre en embuscade par une troupe d'orc. En plein jour et en terrain découvert, comme des bleus.

o

Ce fut l'arrivée de Thranduil et ses archers qui avait permis aux guerriers de Thorin de ne pas se retrouver submergés. Si les comptes étaient bon, cet elfe abominable commençait à prendre de l'avance et, si Thorin restait celui qui avait tué le plus d'ennemis, Thranduil était celui qui était le plus venu en aide à son exécrable allié et, malheureusement pour le nain qui devait bien l'admettre, le seigneur Sylvestre lui avait, d'une flèche ou d'un fulgurant lancé de poignard, sauver de justesse la vie plus d'une fois.

o

Après plusieurs jours d'escarmouches, de batailles et de bourinage, l'armée avait enfin atteint les pieds de monts brumeux et, avant de tenter quoique ce soit, ils avaient décider d'y établir leur camps quelques temps de manière à assurer leur position et analyser la situation, les forces en jeu et les différents coups que chacun pourrait se porter.

o

— Il a dit que c'est urgent.

— J'ai plus urgent pour l'instant.

D'une main sure, il planta de nouveau l'aiguille ensanglantée dans sa chair et la fit ressortir de l'autre côté de la plaie, nette et profonde, qui ornait dorénavant son avant bras, perçant la peau en grimaçant. Il sutura rapidement et porta son avant bras à la bouche pour sectionner le fil.

— Thorin, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu le...

— Mahal, mais qu'il aille se faire foutre !

— Navré, mais ce n'est pas au programme.

Thorin sursauta à peine lorsque la voix trainante du roi s'éleva dans sa tente et il poussa un soupir lourd et parfaitement audible. Sans prendre la peine de se rhabiller, il roula des épaules, faisant jouer ses omoplates sous sa peau nue et se leva pour se retourner et faire face au roi sylvestre qui haussa un sourcil sans cacher qu'il étudia consciencieusement ce torse aussi robuste que le sien était svelte.

— La vue te plait ?

— La mocheté des nains est légendaire...

— La mauvaise foi des elfes l'est tout autant.

— Moins que l'orgueil des gens de ta race.

Thorin laissa échapper un petit rire amusé et s'approcha de Thranduil en détachant distraitement sa longue tignasse noire qu'il avait attachée pour se soigner.

— Qu'est ce qui te fait rire, fils de Thrain ?

— Tu viens d'évoquer l'orgueil, et non l'arrogance... Estimes-tu que je possède quelque chose dont je pourrais être fier ?

Ses yeux taquins rivés dans ceux, glacials, de Thranduil, Thorin s'appuya distraitement contre le pilier en face du blond et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine dénudée, sans pour autant chercher à la cacher au regard de l'autre, appréciant sans l'admettre surprendre la subtile moue appréciative qui ourla les lèvres fines du plus grand.

— Je ne suis pas ici pour tenir ce genre de discussion ! J'ai étudié les informations que tu m'as ramené et, couplées avec celles que mes propres éclaireurs ont glanées, il y a fort à s'inquiéter... Une importante concentration d'ennemis se rassemble dans les contreforts des Montagnes, peut-être se préparent-ils à en finir une bonne fois pour toute et...

— Pourquoi ne pas les prendre à revers ?

Agacé de s'être fait couper la parole, lui que ne souffrait aucun écart de la part de ses sujets, Thranduil émit un furieux claquement de langue qui ravit Thorin avant de répondre sèchement :

— C'est ce que je comptais te proposer.

Ce fut au tour de Thranduil de savourer l'éclat courroucé qui apparut dans les yeux de Thorin lorsque ce dernier se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas réussi à avoir une meilleure idée que son abominable allié, pire même, qu'il avait eu la même et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas la réfuter ou s'en moquer.

— Très bien, puisque nous sommes d'accord, autant nous concentrer maintenant sur un plan d'attaque.

Toujours adossé au pilier de sa tente, le jeune général haussa un sourcil dédaigneux et ne lâcha pas l'elfe du regard.

— Parce que tu as l'intention de me demander mon avis, et non de m'imposer le tien, cette fois-ci ?

Thranduil ne releva pas le ton dédaigneux et il s'avança sous la tente pour s'approcher du nain en parlant d'une voix trainante.

— De toute manière, que je te le demande ou non, tes avis finissent toujours par s'exprimer...

Le blond s'approcha encore de Thorin, qui ne broncha pas, et il s'arrêta face à lui, à quelques pas seulement.

— Nous attaquerons à l'aube, à l'heure où leurs forces sont les plus vulnérables...

Thranduil fit un pas de plus et s'immobilisa de nouveau. Ses mains croisées dans son dos se crispèrent alors qu'il lutta pour maintenir son regard dans celui, dur, du jeune général à moitié dévêtu, se retenant de lorgner sur le corps qui frémissait d'une puissance contenue. Intérêt purement scientifique, bien entendu.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il inspira profondément l'odeur suave du jeune nain qui retint un petit sourire narquois lorsqu'il avisa de quelle manière les pupilles du blond se dilatèrent, grisées par le parfum.

Sans pitié pour les sens affinés à l'extrême de l'elfe sylvestre, Thorin décroisa ses bras, découvrant ainsi son torse robuste, et passa nonchalamment une main dans ses cheveux défaits. Amusé de la réaction du roi, dont les yeux accrochèrent la manière dont ses mèches d'ébène dansèrent autour de ses doigts, il s'autorisa un sourire narquois qui se refléta dans son regard taquin et parla d'une voix qu'il aggrava sensuellement :

— On a faim, roi ?

Thranduil tressaillit imperceptiblement et, si les mots de Thorin lui firent un effet quelconque, il ne le montra pas et se redressa, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était penché sur le nain. Parfaitement impassible, il s'écarta et seul l'infime tressaillement qui parcourut ses doigts trahit la tension qui parcourait son corps.

— Ne te montre pas grossier, nain.

Nerveux et troublé, Thranduil, s'approcha de la table de travail qui trônait sous la tente du jeune général et y déposa les différents rapports d'éclaireurs ainsi que les plans d'attaque qu'il s'était difficilement retenu de modifier pour envoyer ainsi Thorin à la mort. Seule l'idée de perdre les centaines d'excellents guerriers qui suivraient leur général jusque dans les halls d'Aulë retenait Thranduil de se tromper malencontreusement dans les informations qu'il partageait avec l'exécrable fils de Thrain.  
Le blond se hérissa d'agacement lorsque le ricanement du nain lui parvint et il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'approchait de lui.

— Je suis certainement moins grossier que ta mauvaise foi.  
— Ecarte toi.

Mais, joueur, Thorin ne bougea pas et resta là où il s'était arrêté, à quelques pas du dos de son interlocuteur qui fit honneur à son impassibilité légendaire malgré le sentiment troublant qui grondait en lui.

— Ma proximité est si difficile à supporter ?  
— Si n'y avait que la proximité... Malheureusement, chez toi, absolument tout est insupportable...  
— Menteur.

Thranduil écarquilla les yeux, tant face à l'affirmation murmurée avec l'insolence qui caractérisait ce nain que sous le souffle taquin qui caressa odieusement la peau à peine couverte du tissu léger qu'il avait revêtu à la place de son armure de cuir.

— De quoi parles-tu ?  
— De ça.

Thorin s'amusa à poser ses doigts sur le dos qui lui faisait face et les remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale, froissant le tissus fin et s'arrangeant pour frôler le corps sans véritablement le toucher, conscient que les sens de l'elfe étaient suffisamment affutés pour ressentir son attouchement comme une véritable caresse sensuelle. Il ne se trompa pas et fut frustré de constater que le visage de Thranduil était hors de sa vue, lui cachant ainsi l'air qui était sans aucun doute aussi offusqué que profondément choqué par la limite que venait de franchir le nain.

Toutefois, le blond n'exprima pas la moindre émotion et se contenta, d'un haussement d'épaule agacé, de déloger la main qui s'était immobilisée sur son omoplate avant de tourner la tête et de jauger ce nain irritant d'un regard dédaigneux.

— Tu n'es pas autorisé à poser les mains sur moi, nain, contente toi d'espérer, c'est tout ce que tu auras.

Loin de le refroidir, l'injonction polaire fit rire le jeune nain et Thranduil dû juguler la pulsion qui s'empara de son bras pour s'emparer de la lame et décapiter cet odieux individu. Une douleur fulgurante traversa son avant bras et le blond se rendit compte que ses poings étaient tellement crispés sur la table que ses muscles en étaient tétanisés. Incapable de fuir devant le nain ou bien de se dérober d'une quelconque manière, il relâcha la prise qu'il avait sur le bois et se retourna pour faire face au guerrier qui osait se moquer de lui et il se redressa, conscient que Thorin, malgré sa grande taille, détestait avoir à lever le regard pour parler aux elfes ou aux humains. Le prince nain avait gardé ce sourire arrogant qui déstabilisa l'elfe, même s'il ne le montra aucunement.

— Que puis-je espérer de ta part, roi ? L'attention ? Il me semble que je l'ai déjà...

La fureur rétracta les pupilles de Thranduil et il émit un claquement de langue excédé avant de se pencher sur le nain pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Si Thorin n'aimait pas avoir à lever les yeux, Thranduil haïssait devoir les baisser, et il était hors de question qu'il ne détourne le regard pour un prétexte aussi futile. C'est donc avec son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du brun qu'il cracha dédaigneusement :

— Et puis-je savoir ce que le petit-fils de Thror a l'intention de faire de mon attention ?

Ce fut un sourire qui lui répondit et, sous un haussement de sourcil taquin, Thorin laissa son regard sans équivoque glisser sur les lèvres entrouvertes de Thranduil, très proches des siennes avant de planter une nouvelle fois ses yeux amusés, dont l'éclat ne luisait d'aucune ambigüité, dans ceux, effarés, du blond.

Toutefois, le roi sylvestre était trop fier pour se soustraire à cette proximité et donner ainsi à Thorin l'impression de mener la danse. Au contraire, il n'hésita qu'un instant avant d'oser damner le pion du nain en volant la promesse qui stagnait dans ses yeux bleus et il combla la distance qui séparait leur visage.

La bouche de Thorin étaient bien plus douce que ce à quoi il s'attendait, ce fut la première pensée qui traversa brièvement son esprit alors qu'il captura les lèvres fines dans les siennes.

Profitant de la surprise qui figea le corps du jeune nain, le blond s'approcha et le força à tourner avec lui, échangeant ainsi les places avant de poser ses mains de part et d'autre du prince, le coinçant entre lui et la table, sans chercher pour autant à approfondir le baiser. Après tout, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rappeler à cet odieux général qu'il était et restera celui qui prendra les initiatives et qui sera toujours maitre de leurs échanges, quels qu'ils soient.

Ce fut Thorin qui rompit le baiser et Thranduil fut horripilé de constater que, loin de l'avoir fait disparaître, son initiative avait fait éclos le sourire narquois que le nain cherchait à retenir depuis le début de cette étrange conversation.

— Pas mal, pour un elfe, la surprise est de taille...  
— De quelle surprise parles-tu, nain ?  
— Je ne pensais tout simplement pas qu'il était si facile de recevoir ce genre... d'attention, de la part du grand roi Thranduil.

Son odieux sourire taquin toujours accroché aux lèvres, Thorin s'amusa à se redresser pour brosser une nouvelle fois la bouche de Thranduil, qui resta impassible, de la sienne.

— Est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu te soumets si aisément à moi, prince ?

_Touché_. Se redressant sans pour autant le quitter de son regard hautain, Thranduil se permit un sourire malicieux en constatant que sa remarque avait fait mouche. Evoquer une quelconque soumission face à ce nain si fier avait de quoi faire bouillir son sang de prince et le blond ne put s'empêcher de pousser l'affront en se penchant une nouvelle fois pour caresser de sa langue la fine ligne qui scellait les lèvres closes de Thorin.  
Trop orgueilleux pour se soustraire, le nain refusa de montrer à l'elfe que ses propos l'avaient touché et préféra le prendre de court en ouvrant franchement la bouche pour amener sa propre langue à la rencontre de l'intruse.  
Habile dans ce genre de combat, le brun s'affirma face à l'elfe et prit le contrôle du baiser. Sentant que le blond, qui avait perdu la maitrise de l'interaction, était prêt à se soustraire de l'étreinte, Thorin lui attrapa implacablement la nuque et tint quelques secondes de plus, autant pour profiter du parfum surprenant et grisant qui se répandit dans son palais que pour prouver à Thranduil qu'il ne sera pas si facile à soumettre.  
Ce fut donc avec un plaisir surprenant qu'il outragea les lèvres pâles de ce roi capricieux et il se délecta autant de son goût enivrant que de l'idée qu'il était actuellement en train de profaner la bouche de l'un des monarques les plus craints et respectés de la Terre du Milieu.

Mais, sentant que plus les secondes passaient, plus il mettait sa vie en jeu, il rompit le baiser et fut satisfait de remarquer les très légères rougeurs qui recouvrirent les joues de l'elfe, sensiblement essoufflé. S'il remarqua que la main de Thranduil était crispée sur la garde de son épée et que l'arme glissait dangereusement hors du fourreau, il ne le releva pas et s'autorisa un nouveau sourire mesquin.

— Comment oses-t-  
— Timide, le grand roi Thranduil ?  
— Ferme-la.

Difficilement, Thranduil lâcha la garde de son épée et posa une nouvelle fois sa main sur la table pour coincer Thorin, sans montrer à quel point ses sens étaient chamboulés par le baiser que venait de lui voler le nain.

— Timide...

Le brun avait lâché ce simple mot d'un ton imprégné d'une condescendance amusée qui agaça l'elfe.

— Timide ? Je ne suis tout simplement pas intéressé par ce que tu me proposes...  
— Menteur. Tu n'oses tout simplement pas l'avouer.  
— Quel plaisir pourrai-je trouver dans les bras d'un nain ? Du nain le plus horripilant que je n'ai jamais rencontré ?

Thorin retint un étrange sourire qui troubla un instant le plus grand avant de poser ses mains rudes sur celles, élégantes, qui étaient accrochées au bord de la table. Avec une douceur surprenante, il s'en empara et les posa sur ses reins découverts avant de les faire glisser sur la peau nue, sans quitter le regard aux pupilles dilatées des yeux.

— Un plaisir que jamais aucun elfe fadasse ne pourra te procurer...  
— Qu'en sais-tu ?

Le brun haussa discrètement un sourcil en percevant la manière dont la voix, d'ordinaire éthérée, s'était aggravée et il sentit poindre en lui un frisson dans lequel l'excitation se mêla au désir d'un plaisir anticiper. Il sentit à la manière dont les doigts de Thranduil s'attardèrent sur son dos, étudiant sa musculature et la tension qui le parcourait, que l'elfe se laissait peu à peu séduire, voire même tenté, par la plaisante distraction que lui proposait Thorin entre deux batailles.

— Tu en doutes ?  
— Bien entendu.  
— Parce que tu as peur d'aimer ça...  
— Comment le pourrais-je ?

Thorin répondit d'un sourire et se cambra sensuellement lorsque les doigts agiles de Thranduil, après avoir inconsciemment relevé les zones les plus érogènes, revinrent les tourmenter distraitement, envoutant l'elfe dont la gorge s'assécha.

— En plus d'être timide, tu es un crétin, Thranduil...

Subjugué par la chaleur qui irradiait du torse du nain et par la manière dont le corps robuste, mais d'une souplesse surprenante, ondulait au rythme de ses caresses, Thranduil ne releva même pas l'insulte, s'il l'entendit, et il s'approcha de Thorin, attisé par la promesse d'un plaisir grisant qui émanait du regard troublant du brun.

— Nous sommes en plein milieu d'une guerre, penses tu sincèrement que j'ai la tête à ça ?  
— Je n'ai pas à répondre à cette question, tes yeux le font à ma place.

Amusé par la retenu dont l'elfe continuait de faire preuve alors qu'il était flagrant qu'il avait déjà succombé, Thorin s'attaqua à ses vêtements de soie qu'il délaça sans que Thranduil ne fasse mine de l'en empêcher. Sans un mot, il fit glisser les tissus superflus au sol et se permit un haussement de sourcil appréciateur lorsque son regard tomba sur le torse divinement bien sculpté du roi sylvestre. Sans aucune pudeur, il posa ses mains sur la peau douce au grain fin et l'explora sans retenu, mettant à mal la trop sensible perception du blond qui se tordit sous le touché exigeant.  
Satisfait de voir la glace qui gouvernait d'ordinaire les actes et les mots de Thranduil fondre peu à peu, Thorin s'enhardit et passa ses mains dans le dos svelte pour le contraindre à s'approcher encore. Il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur la peau pâle au parfum fruité et l'embrassa, faisait courir sa bouche avide sur les pectoraux.

Surpris par les sensations d'une intensité qu'il ne soupçonnait pas, Thranduil posa ses mains sur le torse d'airain, déterminé à repousser le nain pour reprendre les esprits qu'il avait perdus, mais Thorin, frustré de sentir les résistances du roi, inversa facilement les positions et profita de la surprise pour faire basculer Thranduil sur la table sans s'occuper des cartes et des papiers qui se froissèrent. Il grimpa à son tour sur le meuble et s'installa à califourchon sur le plus grand qui chercha à se redresser. Le brun profita de l'occasion pour s'emparer une nouvelle fois des lèvres qu'il trouvait parfaitement à son goût et n'eut pas à insister pour exiger de l'elfe un baiser enflammé.

Le blond, sans douceur, fit glisser une main dans les cheveux d'ébène qu'il empoigna fermement alors qu'il s'assit sur la table sans rompre le baiser qui devenait de plus en plus bouillant, enivré par la proximité du bassin de Thorin qui glissait dangereusement vers le sien. Impatient, Thranduil attrapa la taille du plus jeune et le guida de manière à ce que les entrejambes se rencontre et il poussa une exclamation échauffée lorsque le prince nain roula des hanches pour approfondir la délicieuse friction.

— Il n'est pas si sage que ça, finalement, le roi des elfes.

Mutin, Thorin ondula de nouveau, accueillant sans aucune pudeur les fulgurants traits de plaisir qui remontèrent dans son corps cambré et ne cherchant pas à retenir les souffles chargés d'érotisme et de plaisir qui roulèrent dans sa gorge alors que les longues mains, fines et élégantes, se posèrent sur ses hanches pour l'inciter à bouger.

— Le petit-fils de Thror n'est pas un modèle de chasteté non plus...

Thorin adora la manière dont la voix, ordinairement trainante et implacable, était maintenant rauque et divinement troublante. Prenant appuie sur ses genoux, il se souleva de manière à ce que son entrejambe frôle celle du blond et il se pencha en avant, forçant Thranduil à se rallonger sur la table. Il reprit son exploration buccale là où il l'avait abandonné un peu plus tôt tout en l'attisant d'un odieux massage aussi frustrant que sensuel, jouant de son bassin contre le sien sans réellement les frotter ensemble comme il crevait d'envie de le faire, ce qui amena le roi à se tordre d'un plaisir exacerbé et frustré. Il gouta la peau fraiche, savoura le parfum sauvage et entêtant, laissant ses lèvres vagabonder sur les pectoraux, puis sur le ventre plat qui frémissait de plaisir. Il plongea ensuite sa langue dans le nombril, et, fier d'avoir arraché à Thranduil une première exclamation aussi outrée que sensuelle, il mordit franchement la peau fine du bas-ventre. Les coups de langues qu'il donna ensuite pour lécher le sang qui avait perlé renvoyèrent des fulgurants traits de jouissance qui parcoururent le corps du blond qui écarquilla les yeux, pris de court par le plaisir aussi violent qu'inattendu qui s'empara de son corps.

— On est surpris, roi ?

La bouche de Thorin était revenue au niveau des épaules qu'elle tourmenta un instant avant de s'égarer lascivement sur la gorge sensible et délicate, amenant Thrandhuil à lever inconsciemment le menton pour l'inciter à continuer les caresses buccales qui l'enflammaient. Aux mots de Thorin, un sourire étira un coin des lèvres de l'elfe dont les doigts s'attardèrent sur la lourde ceinture de cuir qu'ils crochetèrent facilement avant de la laisser tomber et de délacer le pantalon du nain dont il s'empara ensuite pour le faire glisser le long des hanches. Thorin se souleva pour se débarrasser de l'habit qu'il jeta au sol et il en profita pour finir de déshabiller le blond qui étudia le corps qui s'était dévoilé tout en répondant d'une voix rauque mais amusée :

— Affirmer le contraire serait mentir...

Thorin s'assit de nouveau sur le roi en levant les yeux au ciel tout en se retenant de dire ce qu'il pensait de la sincérité de Thranduil. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il mêla de nouveau leur entrejambes, frictionnant ensemble les deux sexes dressés et il gémit sourdement lorsqu'il entama un entêtant mouvement de va et vient contre le bassin du blond qui suivit le rythme sans quitter des yeux la manière dont le corps de Thorin se cambra sous le plaisir.

— A aucun moment je n'avais pensé que le prince d'Erebor puisse se révélé si... Réceptif, à ce genre d'étreinte...  
— La réciproque se vaut...

Les mains appuyées sur la table de bois, Thorin se pencha sur Thranduil, ses longues mèches d'ébène vinrent chatouiller la peau délicate du torse qui frémit sensiblement. Ils s'affrontèrent tous les deux du regard, jusqu'à ce que le blond ne pose ses mains sur les cuisses galbées avant de faire remonter ses doigts le long de la jambe dans une caresse sensuelle. Le nain se cambra avec un souffle érotique lorsque les doigts agiles se pressèrent à son entrée et la massèrent délicatement tandis que la deuxième main se faufila sur son ventre, malaxa ses abdos, glissa le long de sa taille, caressa les pectoraux avant de s'emparer d'un téton qu'elle pressa légèrement entre le pouce et l'indexe au moment où un premier doigt pénétra dans son corps.

Le gémissement que poussa Thorin ne laissa pas Thranduil indifférent et l'elfe remonta sa main jusqu'à la faire glisser le long de la nuque du prince et il se redressa tout en enfonçant un deuxième doigt pour hâter la préparation.

Loin de le gêner, le nain roula des hanches pour approfondir le contact et son exclamation érotique se perdit dans la bouche de l'elfe qui clama la sienne.

Enfiévré et impatient, le prince d'Erebor s'empara de la main qui le tourmentait et l'écarta avant d'empoigner le membre palpitant et dressé du blond. Les yeux clos, il se souleva avant de s'abaisser sur le sexe divinement dur et un long gémissement roula dans sa gorge lorsque Thranduil s'empara de ses hanches pour le guider alors qu'il s'empalait sur sa longueur avec délectation.

Une exclamation rauque franchit ses lèvres quand, d'un coup de bassin impatient, sans douceur, le blond s'enfonça en lui jusqu'à la garde avant de les faire rouler d'un agile coup de hanche pour inverser les positions. Une main maintenant son bassin, l'autre posée sur son épaule pour le garder allonger sur la table, Thranduil admira la manière dont l'odieux petit fils de Thror se perdit sous ses coups de rein, et lorsqu'il il lui demanda plus, l'elfe ne se fit pas prier pour augmenter la cadence, s'enfonçant à chaque fois plus profondément, plus violement.  
Mais ce n'était pas assez pour le nain qui échangea une nouvelle fois les positions et qui s'assit sur le roi, avide de se sentir comblé. Il se tassa et gémit de plus belle lorsque Thranduil frôla ce point si sensible qui était en lui. Sous le plaisir, son corps tressaillit et se cambra violement, offrant une vision exquise au blond qui crocheta les mèches brunes au niveau de la nuque pour le maintenir ainsi : offert et sensuel.  
Thranduil se remit à bouger, reprenant le contrôle de l'étreinte que Thorin lui avait momentanément volé, et il s'assura de percuter la prostate à chacun de ses coups, sans aucune pitié pour la voix que Thorin avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir alors qu'il se mouvait en rythme avec son amant, menant brutalement ses hanches contre celles de l'elfe à chaque fois que celui-ci s'enfonçait en lui après s'être pratiquement entièrement retiré de son corps.  
Allongé sur la table, sa main tirant sans douceur sur la crinière d'encre pour forcer le corps à se cambrer toujours plus, Thranduil ne perdit pas une miette du spectacle voluptueux que lui offrit le jeune prince alors que sa voix s'élevait en rythme avec ses coups de reins.

— Thranduil...

Le murmure relevait autant de la supplique que du gémissement de plaisir et l'elfe devait bien admettre que jamais son nom n'avait été susurré de manière aussi... Bouillante. Comblé mais, toutefois, avide de prendre plus, le roi se redressa et, sans lâcher les mèches d'ébène, il s'empara de la bouche de Thorin et profita que ce dernier se soit égaré dans le plaisir pour prendre sa revanche et saccager ses lèvres d'un baiser embrasé qui leur fit tourner la tête.

Sentant que Thorin était proche, Thranduil posa une main sur le torse puissant et la laissa glisser sur la peau brulante, malaxant les muscles saillants, chatouillant les flancs qui se révélaient sensibles et qu'il agrippa inconsciemment lorsque, emporté par la jouissance, le jeune nain roula brutalement des hanches en criant son nom. La volupté brouilla un instant le regard de l'elfe qui poussa un long gémissement grave alors que l'orgasme enfla en lui, enflammant ses sens et chamboulant ses perceptions et il se libéra en Thorin dans un cri rauque.

Il s'immobilisèrent tous les deux, à bout de souffle, et se regardèrent dans les yeux un instant, juste avant que leur bouche ne se trouve à nouveau pour échanger un baiser rassasié. Les doigts du nain s'emmêlèrent dans les longues mèches blondes, appréciant leur finesse et leur légèreté, alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser, assis à califourchon sur Thranduil dont les mains, avides et curieuses, se promenaient indolemment dans son dos. L'elfe rompit ensuite le baiser et planta un regard tranchant dans celui, encore un peu troublé, du brun :

— Fils de Thraïn, si tu parles de ceci à qui que ce soit, je te promets que je t'émascule...

Loin de se sentir menacé, Thorin se permit un sourire taquin et fit glisser sa main le long du dos svelte avant de poser ses lèvres à la jonction de la mâchoire blanche de l'elfe.

— Je vois que le roi veille attentivement à ce que ses petits secrets ne soient pas révélés...

Il vola un petit baiser à la peau fine avant d'approcher ses lèvres de l'oreille pointue et susurra :

— Je veux bien être sage et ne rien dire à personne, mais ce sera sous mes conditions... Après tout, ma réputation de ce côté là ne pourra pas se ternir si l'on apprend que je me suis envoyé en l'air avec le majestueux Thranduil, réputé intouchable... Au contraire... Alors que toi... Ton statut de haut elfe ne peut pas souffrir d'un tel dérapage, n'est-ce pas ?

Thorin prit le lobe de l'oreille entre ses dents et le mordilla gentiment en cachant le fait que, au contraire, si le moindre des généraux nains, ou pire, si son père ou son grand père apprenaient une chose pareille, il serait bon pour l'exil. Thranduil, lui, risquait, au pire, de recevoir quelques regards désapprobateurs de la part des rares Haut-Elfes qui parcouraient encore la Terre du Milieu, mais l'éternité finira par faire son travail et cet écart sera rapidement oublié.

C'est pourquoi le blond laissa un rire amusé rouler dans sa gorge et il empoigna la crinière noire pour forcer le jeune guerrier à lui faire face.

— Ce sera ta fin, nain, de nous deux, tu es celui qui a la meilleure raison de garder le secret... Même si je suis curieux d'entendre quel genre de condition tu aurais à me soumettre...

Les lèvres du général s'étirèrent dans un sourire gourmand et il embrassa légèrement la bouche qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

— J'aimerai que la prochaine fois, on le fasse dans un lit, et non sur une table inconfortable et encombrée...  
— Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il y aura une prochaine fois, nain ?  
— C'est ma deuxième condition...

Thranduil haussa un sourcil élégant face au sourire mutin du plus jeune et il sentit ses reins s'embraser à nouveau à l'idée de revivre cette effusion de sensations et de plaisir que Thorin avait réveillée en lui le temps d'une étreinte. Il laissa son regard vagabonder sur le corps et ne retint pas ses doigts qui partirent à la découverte des zones encore inexplorées.

— Heureusement que tous les nains ne sont pas comme toi...  
— Tu me trouves unique ?  
— L'es-tu ?

Offrant un sourire joueur en réponse et se redressant en prenant appuie sur ses genoux, Thorin se pressa contre le torse imberbe et fit glisser l'arrête de son nez contre celle de l'elfe avant de mêler ses lèvres aux siennes. Thranduil ne refusa pas le baiser, au contraire, il chercha immédiatement à l'approfondir, s'emparant de la langue importune pour la faire valser avec la sienne.

— Je le suis, sûrement...  
— Je veux bien le croire... Es-tu considéré comme un nain... Facile ? A avoir, je veux dire...

La pointe de possessivité qu'il perçu dans la voix du blond rappela à Thorin qu'il avait affaire à un roi qui n'était pas accoutumé à partager, et non avec un quelconque nain de passage qui n'ignorait pas que la première étreinte sera aussi la dernière.

Le jeune prince n'avait jamais caché qu'il était plutôt gourmand de ce côté là, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était excessivement exigeant en ce qui concernait le choix de ses rares compagnons qui, en plus de posséder un physique alléchant capable de combler son royal appétit, devaient aussi, et surtout, être dotés d'une personnalité suffisamment forte pour ne pas se retrouver submerger par le caractère du prince. Jusqu'à maintenant, Thorin n'avait jamais rencontré personne qui alliait les deux à un niveau acceptable et, de ce fait, dire qu'il était facile à avoir relevait de l'hérésie, mais il ne voulait pas non plus admettre que Thranduil venait d'exploser ses stats.

— Nos mœurs ne sont pas aussi légères que celles des humains, mais elles restent plus libérées que celles des elfes... A quoi bon posséder un tel statut si je ne puis en profiter ? Et puis les nains se perdent bien plus volontiers dans les bras d'autres nains que dans ceux des naines, il n'y a aucune conséquence derrière...  
— Cela ne m'étonne guère de la part d'un peuple qui ne peut reconnaître les femelles des mâles.  
— Parce que la différence est plus visible chez les elfes ?

Thranduil écarquilla les yeux mais Thorin noya l'affront en lui offrant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres avec lesquelles il joua durement avant de se laisser tomber en arrière, sous l'impulsion du nain qui fit glisser ses mains sur le torse pâle en se demandant comment une créature d'apparence si gracile pouvait se montrer si redoutable et si puissante lorsqu'en venait le moment.

— Il serait temps que tu apprennes à tenir ta langue, nain.  
— Que risquerai-je ?

Assis sur le ventre de Thranduil, traçant des arabesques aléatoires le long des pectoraux avec ladite langue, le jeune nain s'amusa des tressaillements qui faisaient frémir le corps trop sensible de l'elfe et il s'attaqua aux zones qu'il avait relevées comme les plus érogènes. Mais le monarque plongea sa main dans la tignasse sombre qu'il agrippa d'une poigne implacable.

— Garde en tête que nous sommes en guerre et qu'une bataille est prévue dans quelques heures, nous devons nous préparer...  
— Quelques heures, ça nous laisse beaucoup de temps...

Sans se soucier des tiraillements qui torturèrent son cuir chevelu, il embrassa et mordilla l'épiderme rougissant sous l'assaut de ses lèvres qui parcouraient la peau frémissante. Thranduil se tordit sous lui et ses doigts emmêlés dans les mèches brunes se crispèrent alors qu'il incita Thorin à descendre plus bas, même une fois qu'il eut passé le nombril.

Mais, trop soudainement, les lèvres qui brulaient sa peau s'évanouir alors que son bassin commençait à onduler de désir et l'elfe écarquilla les yeux lorsque la bouche du brun vint embrasser la sienne en rigolant :

— Toutefois, tu as raison, nous sommes en guerre, nous n'avons pas de temps pour ces futilités.

Une exclamation muette franchie la bouche bée de Thranduil lorsque Thorin se laissa glisser au sol sans lui accorder plus d'attention et ses pupilles se rétractèrent sous la colère née de la frustration. Il descendit à son tour de la table et crocheta la taille du jeune général qu'il attira à lui, se pressant contre son dos.

— Ton insolence m'insupporte, Thorin.  
— Menteur.

Une exclamation douloureuse franchit les lèvres du jeune nain lorsque le roi sylvestre empoigna une nouvelle fois ses cheveux pour le forcer à lever la tête, l'amenant à se cambrer contre le corps souple tandis que la deuxième main, agile, profanait le corps aguichant du petit fils de Thror, le torturant de caresses ardentes et sensuelles qui, loin de le laisser indifférent, l'amenèrent à se mouvoir lascivement contre Thranduil, quémandant pour plus.

L'elfe abaissa son visage pour exiger un dernier baiser ardent, promesse tacite d'une prochaine fois potentielle, puis il se sépara non sans lâcher un soupir frustré.

— Il est temps pour nous de retrouver nos troupes.

Thorin acquiesça et se dirigea vers ses habits échoués au sol en brossant distraitement ses cheveux emmêlés avec ses doigts, parfaitement conscient que le regard clair de Thranduil caressa l'oscillation de ses hanches et la courbure de son dos.

oOo

Une fois habiller, l'elfe se dirigea vers la sortie, quittant Thorin, qui n'avait pas pris la peine de se couvrir le torse et qui était occupé à analyser le plan d'attaque que le roi lui avait ramené un peu plus tôt. Avant de sortir, Thranduil s'immobilisa sur le seuil de la grande tente et couvrit une dernière fois son amant d'un regard appréciateur avant de prendre la parole, attirant sur lui le regard poignant du jeune nain :

— Thorin, viens me retrouver après la bataille...  
— Est-ce un ordre, roi ?  
— Une proposition...

Thranduil frémit en lisant dans le regard narquois que lui renvoya Thorin. Il n'eut aucun mal à deviner que le nain, à partir d'aujourd'hui, n'allait plus être simplement insupportable à cause de son opiniâtreté et son insolence, mais que, en plus, le roi allait devoir faire avec cette nouvelle attirance viscérale qu'il ressentait dorénavant pour lui maintenant qu'il y avait gouté et avec laquelle le fils de Thrain n'hésitera pas à jouer dès qu'il en aura l'occasion.

oOo

* * *

**Fin ou bien à suivre ?**  
A toi, lecteur, de me dire si cet OS mérite que j'ouvre une nouvelle page word  
pour, soit le continuer, soit l'approfondir...

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
